


23 Seconds

by fandomlimb



Series: Skam Poetry [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Pool Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlimb/pseuds/fandomlimb
Summary: The pool kiss in poetic form, Isak's POV





	

**23 Seconds**

We dare: which boy can hold his breath  
without breaking first?

We plunge:  
a wall of silence  
slams against my ears; an ache  
a muted thunderstorm of blood  
beats and beats and pounds and pounds  
along with whirring and lapping, the hum  
of the pool’s electric filter

I squint through chlorine and try not to scrunch my nose too much

Your face in the blue is an angel’s face  
One of those museum angels, carved in stone  
but not stone – buoyant, carved in wavering light  
if that were even possible

Ripples and gleams catch the glints in your hair  
as it lazily floats like sea grass  
I want to glide my fingers through it  
and feel the silky shifting tendrils  
I want to pull you close

So I do  
So I reach

And when our lips meet  
the echo hum of my heartbeat is a crash  
of waves on the shore, eroding beer bottles to sea glass

We clamor for the surface, and with a wrenching slam  
of your lips against mine  
I gasp  
and grasp that I am now weightless


End file.
